


The One With Stephen King

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [37]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Books, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nostalgia, POV Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Books had always been their thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Present" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This fic occurs during an alternate season 10 in which Joey and Rachel didn't break up during 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan).

Rachel hadn't known what to get Joey for Christmas until she was shopping for Monica and spotted a collection of "Stephen King Classics." Books had always been their thing, and Joey had enjoyed  _The Shining_  and the movie version of  _Cujo_.

Joey looked appreciatively at the books. His expression turned nostalgic when he saw  _Cujo_. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." Rachel grinned teasingly. "Since it's winter, the freezer has plenty of space if you get scared."

Joey looked up and smiled. "If you read these and get scared, I can hold you, right?"

Rachel imagined Joey's arms around her.

"Of course."


End file.
